1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to networked computer systems and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for providing file rights management, using directory services systems, as well as rapid, robust, dynamic assignment of file rights with reduced effort.
2. The Background Art
The present invention relies on, and improves upon, the management of application programs in a computer network by an application launcher or network application launcher programmed for managing applications in a multi-server network through the use of application objects in a directory services database. This technology is described in U.S. patent applications, Ser. No. 08/499,711 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,129 directed to a network application launcher for managing applications in a network; Ser. No. 08/863,860 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,859,978 directed to a method and apparatus for managing applications in a network; and Ser. No. 08/940/789 still pending directed to a directory-services-based launcher for load-balanced, fault-tolerant, access to closest resources, incorporated herein by reference.
Modern computer networks connect numerous resources. Several servers (nodes) may be resources for numerous clients (nodes) as consumers. Resources such as software available on server and workstations may be administered by a "network administrator". A wide variety of application programs (e.g. word processors, spreadsheets, database managers, program development tools, and the like, collectively, "applications"), are typically available on one or more servers to one or more consumers in the network. Necessary file access rights and execution environments must be provided to consumers (e.g. users, groups, supervisors, etc.) by the administrator. Users and other consumers need notification. Sometimes executable codes and other resources are scattered, and may be replicated, making administration difficult.
A network application launcher (e.g. Novell's NAL) provides computerimplemented methods and apparatus for consistently determining the nature and location of application program executable codes in a network, using directory services objects.
When users travel from one work site to another, they often prefer to maintain the performance and familiarity of the network they ordinarily use. Users who must work away from the normal place of business will typically have certain software applications and other resources on which they depend. An application is typically launched from a server where a user has established rights.
Even locally, and especially upon traveling to a remote location, a user may need to establish rights to access resources required to function effectively. Likewise, network administrators and users, alike typically desire the least time and interaction (maximum transparency) possible to access a resource, for example, to launch an application.
What is needed is a convenience for users and administrators for providing quickly, simply, reliably, and easily the desired rights required to obtain services and maintenance thereof on remote servers, and other nodes, in wide or local area networks. Dynamically providing rights to resources without slowly and laboriously removing and replacing data in numerous locations is needed. Rights, access, setup data, etc., need to take advantage of the advances in directory services.